Ride on a Rocket Raccoon
by Blueblankets
Summary: If there's one thing that raccoons are known for, it's... um... This a very graphic story between Rocket and Peter. Top Rocket/bottom Peter. This story belongs to IncognitoPichu on AO3.


I do not own this story or its characters. The story belongs to IncognitoPichu on AO3.

Ride on a Rocket... Raccoon

by IncognitoPichu

Summary

If there's one thing that raccoons are known for, it's... um...

Disclaimer: This story contains themes of homosexuality, and explicit descriptions of sexual acts between humans and anthropomorphic animals. If any of that offends you, I suggest you not read any further.

A Ride on a Rocket... Raccoon...

" Ugh, this place is disgusting..."

Peter held his nose, doing his best to not wretch as he entered the building.

" Don't be a pansy, Quill. My sense of smell is a lot better than yours, and you don't hear me griping." Rocket strode in a few feet behind his companion, a huge gun slung over his shoulder as if it were nothing.

" Of course you're not complaining, you _literally_ sleep in trash... Like every night."

" So, I'm not a neat-freak, big deal... As long as this place has booze, I'm fine." Rocket shrugged off Peter's comment, more concerned with getting something to drink at the moment. He spotted an open seat, and quickly made his way to it, dropping the huge weapon on to the table with a loud "THUMP"

Almost immediately, they were approached by what they assumed was a server, mostly humanoid-looking, except for the red skin and three additional sets of eyes, "You can't bring a weapon like that in here!"

Rocket shot him an intimidating glare, and angled the gun slightly, so it pointed at him, "Well then, it looks like you have a choice to make. You can either try to make us take it out of here, or you can go get us some drinks! Just consider how important _not getting shot_ is to you."

The server swallowed hard, and nodded his head as he took off towards the bar counter.

" Seriously, Rocket?!" Peter spoke in a hushed tone, so as to not draw even more attention towards their direction. "You're a Guardian of the Galaxy, threatening waiters isn't particularly heroic."

With a roll of his eyes, Rocket leaned back in his seat, "Relax, this thing would need an anulax battery to act as a power source, right now it's basically a big paperweight."

Peter reached over and pushed the weapon off to the side, at least making it seem less threatening, no longer aimed in the direction of the other patrons. Rocket shrugged, "Whatever, Quill. The possibility of being vaporized always makes the service just _a little bit_ better."

The duo had just finished a mission requested to them by the Nova Corps. They managed to infiltrate a hijacked ship, and hack into the vessel's overloading energy matrix to keep it from exploding, saving a few thousand lives in the process. Apparently, stopping a 300 gigaton explosion, approximately 0.4 seconds before it hit critical mass was a little bit of a stressful experience, and this place just happened to be the closest place that the two could get a drink afterwards.

It wasn't long before they were able to wind down to a decent degree, the conversation become a bit more normal, "You know, we finished that job quicker than expected, we _probably_ should head over to the Krylorian system to see if the others need help."

" Pfft! No way!" Rocket took a sip of his drink after the dismissive exclamation, "We just saved like _A MILLION_ lives, all they have to do is protect some royal jerk from a supposed assassination attempt."

Peter brought up his hands to a defensive position, "Hey, my bad! I just figured that you'd probably want to reunite with Groot."

" Tch, yeah right... More like _you_ want to reunite with Gamora."

Though used to Rocket's less-than-subtle demeanor, Peter was still caught a little off-guard by the comment, "What? Gamora and I... We're not... I don't..."

Taking advantage of the human's stammering, Rocket continued pressing the subject, "Everyone sees it, Quill! If you would ever grow a pair, you might be able to do something about it."

" That's not our relationship, Rocket."

The raccoon looked away and scoffed, "Tch... You should be happy that you can actually _have_ relationships, don't waste it."

Taken aback at his friend's unexpectedly profound words, he considered the words for a moment, "Wow, Rocket... That— That was surprisingly deep."

" Sh-Shut Up!" Rocket's embarrassment was very apparent, blush almost visible through his coarse fur, "I'm just saying... Be happy you're not some genetically-altered creature that can't even get someone to look in his direction."

Peter kept his eyes on Rocket, the expression on his face fading towards depression, "Rocket, plenty of girls look at you."

" Heh, right... The last female that even spoke to me was Mantis, and she thought I was a goddamned puppy for 3 months!" He slammed his drink down on the table, forceful enough that Peter was actually a little surprised that the glass didn't break. "It doesn't matter any though, when they engineered my brain, I'm pretty sure they took that part out anyway. I don't think I'm even _capable_ of having a relationship."

" Oh come on, you know that's not true, maybe just be a little bit less... threatening to people... I know I've though about us being—Err... Uh..." Peter caught himself in time to cut himself off before finishing the sentence, but Rocket's eyebrows were already raised.

" What was that, Quill?"

He shrugged, as if he hadn't even said anything, "Oh, nothing... I think I, uh... coughed..."

Rocket looked up at him with an evil smirk, "Don't even try to pretend you didn't say it, _Star Bag_ , or I'll reroute the ship's plumbing so that everything that Drax flushes comes out of _your_ shower!"

" Ugh... Fine! I've thought about it before! You're... You're hot, alright! I'd probably even have tried something with you, if..."

Peter paused mid-sentence, and the two stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, Rocket's grim unflinching as he waited for Peter's words.

" ...if... you were... y'know, a little bigger..."

I look of confusion grew across Rocket's maw, "Uhh... _bigger?_ "

" Yeah, you know... You're like three feet tall. I'd probably... hurt you, or something."

" HA!" Rocket let out a quick burst of laughter, "Quill, I bet I'm a LOT bigger than you."

" Heh... Right, Rocket..."

Rocket narrowed his eyes, clearly a little annoyed by his friend's clearly skeptical response, "I'm serious, I'm pretty sure that I'm easily _twice_ your size, maybe even three times!

With a dismissive nod, Peter once again answered sarcastically. "Yeah... I bet you're massive..."

Peter almost jumped back in surprise at Rocket's next action. The raccoon hopped up on the table, grabbed the faulty weapon that Peter had moved aside earlier, and hefted it over his shoulder. "On the ship, Quill. NOW! Got something to show ya!"

With that, he hopped down to the floor and made his way to the door.

A little taken aback at the sudden outburst, Peter scanned the room, seeing that a good deal of the bar's patrons had indeed turned their attention in his direction, following Rocket's less-than-subtle actions.

With an awkward smile and wave to the onlookers, Peter slid out of the booth, and also exited the building.

" Rocket! It's fine! I believe you!" Peter's words were largely unconvincing, clearly just trying to get the raccoon to relent at whatever his plan to convince him was.

" You don't sound too sure about that, Quill."

" Yeah, well, maybe it's because you're a tiny raccoon, and they don't usually tend to have huge dicks..."

Sporting an annoyed expression, Quill sat on the edge of his bed. He wasn't quite sure what Rocket planned to do.

 _Probably some stupid prank... He can't possibly have believed that I was going to fall for that..._

" Alright, what do you have to say NOW, _Star Jerk_?"

Peter glanced towards the door, and his mind didn't even fully compute what he was seeing at first. His gaze drifted downwards almost immediately, and his jaw slowly dropped. As Rocket entered the room, he was completely devoid of any clothes, and there was no doubt... Hanging between his legs was the biggest dick that Peter had ever seen, still soft, and it had to be double-digits in length. With each step, it bounced heavily against his knee, hell... _lower_ than his knee, even.

" What!? N-No way! That...That... That CANNOT be real! No way I'm believing that!"

" Believe it! I guess whoever the scientist was that bio-engineered _this part_ of me had something very _specific_ in mind for me, heh heh..."

Peter shook his head, "Oh... ahaha... Y-You almost got me, Rocket! That's a really realistic looking prosthetic! How do you even have it attached?"

With a sigh, Rocket began to approach the human sitting on the bed. "You know, this is getting a little old, Quill..." With a hop, he jumped up onto the bed, standing upright next to Peter, who still hadn't looked away from Rocket's heavy-looking organ. "Why don't you find out, up close?"

Peter didn't need additional motivation, he was already leaning in, closely inspecting the pink flesh. It was rather humanoid-shaped, very long, and very thick, and what's more... he didn't see any evidence that it was fake...

" A-Alright then... If it's real, then you'll have no problem getting it hard, right...?"

Rocket smirked down at him, "Well, if you get me hard, then you better be ready to _take responsibility_ for it."

It took a moment to force the doubts out of his mind.

 _He's just trying to get me blink! He doesn't think I'll call his bluff!_

Moving his hand slowly, he gripped the shaft, hoping to feel that the material was clearly rubber or silicone, "Oh... It's uh... warm..." He swallowed hard, beginning to consider that maybe he had made a big mistake...

Just as Rocket had said, the shaft did indeed start growing stiff, and much to Peter's chagrin, what was already the largest penis he had ever seen was getting even larger. Peter actually had to lean back as the large head continued to lurch forward, threatening to collide with his face. He couldn't deny it any longer, this _actually was_ Rocket's cock.

" R-Rocket... wha... how the fuck...?"

" Heh... Each of my outfits is fitted with a compactive concealer harness, it uses low-level zero-point energy to keep it hidden, and not constantly bulge out."

Peter barely even heard the explanation, he was having enough trouble comprehending the fist-sized cockhead that continued to encroach upon his personal space.

" The smaller creature's grin only widened, "Finally getting the idea, Quill?" He turned his gaze toward Peter's lower half, spotting the sudden formation of a tent at the front of Peter's pants. "And, it looks like you're even enjoying the view!" With a quick movement, Rocket snatched the waist of Peter's trousers, and pulled them down, exposing the human's clearly outmatched equipment.

" HEY! ROCKET, DON'T!"

" PPPPFFFFFFTT! HAHAHAHA! And you had the nerve to try judge _MY_ size!? HAHAHAHA!"

Peter was aware that he wasn't particularly _small_. At about 5 inches, he was content with his own dimensions, but he couldn't even argue, Rocket was on an entirely different level, absolutely dwarfing him in both length and thickness. He couldn't hide the heavy blush that overcame his face while Rocket continued to laugh.

Rocket's cock stretched and extended further and further. Just in an effort to avoid getting jabbed in the face by it, Peter had to lean back so far, he was basically laying on his back on the bed.

Rocket took notice of the human's vulnerable position.

" Heheh..." With an evil chuckle, he stepped over Peter's torso, massive organ still in place, bobbing heavily, pointing directly in between the man's eyes.

" Whoa! R-Rocket!" The warm firm flesh nudged against his cheek as it finished its expansion. Rocket not even able to wrap his own paw around his organ, as he was barely able to aim it, slowly guiding it towards the pink lips that hung slightly open.

" I told you Quill! You better be ready to take responsibility! Now open up for thirteen inches of dick!"

With a slight hip thrust, the oversized cock pressed roughly against Peter's mouth, demanding entry into the wet cavern. It took only a moment for Peter to consider the situation, before reluctantly parting his lips just slightly.

Rocket saw the opportunity and took it.

With another deceptively strong thrust, the plum-sized head of his penis breached the threshold of Peter's barely open lips, forcing its way in as far as he could manage, which happened to be not very far.

Peter's jaws were stretched to their limit, his mouth open as wide as possible, just trying to accept the head of the monstrously thick member. Almost immediately feeling resistance as he attempted to drive further inward.

" Shit, Quill! You're not even close to taking me halfway! You better open wider than that! You know that you want this cock, Star _whore_!"

Small raccoon paws reached forward and gripped Peter's head, and almost immediately, he could feel the smaller creature getting into a rhythm. Even with the limited distance that Rocket could proceed into that warm cavern, his gyrations were steady, and very clearly being enjoyed.

" Fuck Quill... I've known creatures _half_ your body size that could take me a lot deeper than you can, so... OPEN! FUCKING! WIDER!"

Rocket put all of his strength into his next thrust. Each paw gripping a tuft of Peter's hair, as he jammed as roughly as he could into that not-quite-accepting tunnel. Before the human could even react, the thick head popped roughly into his throat, packed so tightly that he couldn't even gag around the flesh.

" MMMPPHHH!"

" Fuck Quill! It's like your mouth was _made_ for this! You're gonna set me off—nngh... q-quick..."

Rocket didn't even have to thrust after that, the constricting and pulsing of his captain's throat around his tool was enough to push him closer and closer to the edge.

With Peter's hands running all over those furred testicles and the majority of the cock that was not able to fit in his mouth, he could feel the pulses racing through the shaft and those heavy balls churning, and though he would never admit it to the raccoon that was currently fucking his face, he was finding the entire situation fucking _hot_. He had never been so utterly dominated before, and he found himself unexpectedly hard as a rock because of it.

Peter felt Rocket tense up, and glanced upwards to see him throw his head back in pleasure. It was pretty clear what was coming next, but there was no way for him to have been prepared. The first spurt of hot cum blasted directly down his throat, but it was more than the human had expected, _MUCH_ more.

Just the first blast of the thick seed felt as if it was enough to dwarf any load that Peter had ever blown. The revelation hit him just as the long-lasting surge finally began to slow.

 _Shit, that was just the first blast?! I'm not going to be able to take another of those!_

However, before he even had a chance to worry, the tip pulled out of his throat with a "POP" and as the entirety of it slid out of his mouth, he inhaled sharply, filled with relief at the prospect of breathing once again.

" _This_ is for that 'tiny raccoon' crack, Quill!"

Peter glanced upwards, that drunken pleasured expression still plastered Rocket's face, but his mouth curled into an almost _evil_ smile as he stared back at the human below him, and before Peter could even form a thought, he felt a warm stinging on his face, and his vision was largely obscured with white.

" AGH! ROCKET!"

The second shot seemed to be even more copious than the first. Almost instantly, Peter wasn't even recognizable, his face hidden beneath a thick layer of raccoon cum, with even more continuing to plaster the man's face, mouth, and anything else that Rocket decided to aim at.

Over the next 60 seconds, six _very_ substantial jets of seed left Peter laying in a several inch deep puddle of the substance.

** HACK COUGH COUGH **

" What the hell, Rocket!? You trying to drown m—" He stopped his sentence just short, as the raccoon knelt down right by his face, holding the softening, but still massive cock in a paw, he smirked at the human, and lightly dropped the heavy organ right onto his sperm soaked face, letting it land with a soft _splat_.

" Don't even pretend you didn't like that, Quill. Because _this little guy_ says otherwise." Rocket took a step back, and placed his left foot, which had somehow avoided the deluge of cum, onto the human's erection. Applying light pressure, he kneaded the sensitive flesh, coaxing a moan from Peter, who was very clearly not expecting it.

" AH—OHHH... fuck... R-Rocket..."

Even as angry as Peter was, the pressure on his, thus far, neglected arousal was not something that he could just ignore, he almost immediately being grinding his hips upward into Rocket's foot.

After only around a minute of Rocket's work, Peter's eyes were closed and fists were clenched, he was already feeling himself getting close. Either the raccoon was just very talented at what he was doing, or Peter was just _that_ close, just from Rocket's face-fucking.

" Heh, you really like that don't you?" Rocket pressed down just a tad harder, simply enjoying watching the larger male squirm so much under his touch. He felt the penis quiver a bit against his paw pad, a sure sign that Peter was just about at his breaking point, spurring Rocket to pause his actions, and slowly lift his foot up and off of the needy organ.

" Huh?! Wh-Wha!?" Peter had barely even been aware that he was enjoying it as much as he was, but the sudden lack of something grind against definitely caught his attention, "Why did you st—op...?"

Peter's eyes opened and he was barely able to finish his thought as he watched Rocket bring his other leg up, revealing that unlike his left, his right footpaw did _not_ avoid the ridiculous amount of raccoon seed that had just been discharged.

Rocket pressed the pad of his paw lightly against the human's lips, letting the white fluid slowly ooze onto Peter's face.

" I guess I can let you finish... If you _clean up_ first."

It was pretty clear what Rocket was requesting, and Peter was too far gone to even consider not going through with it. He immediately opened his mouth, and extended his tongue over the bottom of the paw, obediently lapping up the seed as it dripped down, swallowing as much of the seed as he could despite already having consumed more of the viscous liquid than he thought he was even capable of, he was more just concerned with following Rocket's orders so he could finally find his own release.

" Heh, just like that Quill, get used to the taste, because you'll be getting a lot of it!"

Peter turned an annoyed glare up into the raccoon's eyes, but didn't waver from his task. Before long, his tongue progressed to the sides of the small foot, and then quickly towards the toes, taking special care to avoid scratching his tongue on the sharp claws.

With a final lash of his tongue over the smaller male's footpaw, Peter tilted his head back slightly, and spat the words out, "There! Good enough!?"

With a smirk, Rocket glanced down at his newly tongue-bathed extremity, "Heheh... Not bad. I guess you deserve a treat." Rocket ended the sentence by mashing his foot back down against Peter's hard length, probably harder than he meant to.

" Ah!" Peter yelped out, being instantly brought back to the edge by Rocket's effort. All it took was a few rigorous rubs against the larger man's instinctive grinding, and a rather intense shiver ran through the human's body, so perceptible that it was clearly visible to the raccoon, who couldn't help but chuckle.

Two streaks of the man's cum squirted onto his belly, but that fact was not particularly discernible. Peter's midsection was already blanketed by Rocket's much, much, _much_ more sizable load, I was as if Peter was simply adding another few drops of fluid into an existing ocean.

Orgasmed already, Quill? Hah! I knew you'd be a quick shot! What was that even supposed to be? If you want to see what a _real_ orgasm looks like, just take a look all around you!" With that comment, Rocket turned, and lazily hopped off of the bed, letting his still softening member bounce against his knees, just as it did when he first walked in. He strode back towards the door, snatching a shirt off of the dresser as he passed by it. Much to Peter's chagrin, he then proceeded to use it to wipe off his saliva and cum-slicked length.

" Hey! Dammit Rocket! That's my favorite shirt!"

Rocket didn't even turn to acknowledge the complaint. With a clear degree of snugness, he waved as he exited the room, "Enjoy sleeping in a pool of my cum tonight! Haha!"

Peter considered the comment for a moment before glancing around himself. He found himself momentarily speechless at the state of his surroundings. It was as Rocket said, the bed was absolutely soaked, and he himself was literally dripping with the thick liquid. He then turned back towards the doorway where Rocket had just been, and narrowed his eyes and spoke silently to himself.

" Oh... You better not think this is over you fucking trash panda..."

The night didn't go well... Peter was too exhausted to try and do anything with his bed after his little _interaction_ with Rocket, and since it was still just the two of them on the ship, he just conceded, and, following a quick shower, slept in Drax's bed... Which turned out to not be the most comfortable place to sleep...

Peter ended up just staring at the ceiling for most of the night, giving him more than ample time to come up with a way to get back at his teammate.

He got to the bridge early, just waiting for the other male to make hie appearance, focused on nothing else except his plan for retaliation.

" Hey, Quill! Good to see you didn't drown overnight! HAHA!" The familiar voice could be heard before he entered the room. Peter's eyes shot towards the entrance to see the raccoon stretching out as he entered the room. He looked as if he was completely refreshed. Apparently, he didn't have the same issues sleeping that Peter did. He walked in wearing a standard jumpsuit that he usually donned, and just as normal, there was no visible bulge or anything at all to indicate the ridiculous 13 inch demon that was being concealed.

Just thinking of that gargantuan thing, Peter actually found his mind drifting back to thoughts of last night, needing to force the images out of his mind and focus on his task at hand.

Rocket glanced around, "Hey, uh... You seen that thermonuclear carbonic de-ionizer?"

" Huh?" Peter stared blankly at the raccoon, clearly having no clue what he was asking for.

" That big broken gun I had yesterday!"

" Oh!" Peter smirked slyly, and very noticeably turned his gaze towards some shelves in the back of the area, "Absolutely no idea..."

Following the human's eyes, Rocket turned around to see the weapon that he was searching for set on the highest shelf, "Really, Quill? You're getting back at me by putting my shit on high shelves? Yeah, that _totally_ makes us even, after I used your throat as a fleshlight!"

With a chuckle, Rocket strode back to the shelves, grabbing a chair on the way to use as a step stool. Peter watched closely, slowly moving into position as he watched his teammate climb onto the chair. Watching intently, he slid a small remote from his pocket, and just as the raccoon reached the peak of his reach, he clicked a button.

" Huh... What...?"

Rocket immediately felt a strange effect, not painful or anything, just... odd... Almost as if he was... _lighter_? It wasn't for a few more seconds, that it became clear that something was amiss, and Rocket literally was lifted into mid-air.

" AHH!"

** BAM **

Rocket slammed against the ceiling, back-first, so he was facing straight down, and found himself unable to move.

" Uggh! What the fuck?! Quill! What the hell is this!?"

Quill strode up chuckling slightly as he held the remote. He had a large grin on his face as he spoke, "Heh, well... It's entirely possible that _someone_ put an industrial strength magnet in the ceiling..."

" What...?"

Peter kept approaching until he stood directly under where the raccoon was suspended.

" Well, you mentioned the zero-point harnesses that you have built in to all of your clothes. Which means that you have to have some kind of conductive wire in them, right? All _someone_ would have to do is get a magnet powerful enough, and..."

Rocket was fuming, paws curled into fists as he struggled to free himself, but that magnet was clearly not letting him loose any time soon.

" I swear Quill! As soon as I get down from this!"

" Oh! One more thing..." Peter interrupted his teammate, "The magnet is _reeeeeeally_ powerful, so, don't be surprised if it causes your harness to malfunction a little."

" W-What? malfunct—" Not a second later, a bulge started to form in Rocket's clothes, a very phallic-shaped lump could clearly be seen through the nearly skin-tight attire, accompanied by two tennis ball-sized lumps, that looked to be packed WAY too snugly inside the too-tight uniform.

" AH FUCK!"

" Ooh, that looks real uncomfortable, Rocket... Maybe you should invest in looser clothes." With that final comment, Peter laughed again and walked casually out of the room.

" SHIT! OW MY FUCKING NUTS! QUILL! DAMMIT! GET BACK HERE!"

Peter was rather proud of himself. His retaliation towards Rocket went off just as he had planned, maybe even a bit better than expected. So good in-fact, that he had nearly forgotten about his other engagement for the day, namely the debriefing with the Nova Corps. Since yesterday's mission had been requested by Nova, the follow-up was customary.

Peter stood at the console as the large screen flicked on, a male humanoid looking face that he had not seen before appeared on the screen.

" Greetings, Star Load. My name is Arnha Taene of the Nova Corps, I have been designated to perform the debriefing of the mission number 23771—"

Peter held up a hand, hoping to cut off the unfamiliar corpsman before he got much further, "Yeah, yeah... First off, it's Star- **_Lord_ **. Secondly, I'm not a big fan of these, so you think we can do kind of an _express_ debriefing here?"

Before any response was made, the screen flickered a few times, before cutting off completely.

" Hello? Mr. Load? I seem to have lost visual."

The Nova corpsman's voice continued to come through the speakers, but the screen in front of Peter was completely blank.

" Err, yeah, I can't see you either." Peter tapped a few buttons on the console, hoping to restore the picture, but after about 30 seconds, he pulled his hands away, "You know what, it's fine. We don't need video just to discuss the mission."

" I suppose you're right. I'll proceed then. This is for mission number 2377174, my commanding officer contacted you, regarding..."

** CLICK CLICK **

The voice on the speakers did not stop, but Peter's attention was instantly drawn elsewhere. Accompanying the sudden clicks, Peter also felt a cool tap on his wrists. Immediately glancing down, he gasped in shock as he saw that been handcuffed to the console.

" Shit... Rocket got loose..."

He spoke in a low tone, keeping his volume low enough so that the corpsman on the other end of the call wouldn't hear. He glanced around, hoping to come up with a quick solution while the voice coming from the speaker continued to drone on, though it seemed futile. With his wrists locked down, he couldn't even move his hand far enough to hit the "End Call" button.

" Heh... Do your best to stay quiet, Quill." The voice was out of nowhere, barely a whisper, and directly adjacent to his ear. He could almost _hear_ the evil smirk on the raccoon's maw.

 _Fuck, how does he move around so silently like that?!_

" Mr. Load? Is that correct?"

Peter's focus snapped back like a rubber band, turning back to the voice coming from the speaker, "Huh? I-uh... Sorry, can you repeat that?"

" I'm just confirming no civilian casualties or complications?"

" Oh, uh... Corre—AHH!" Peter was unable to contain himself, as his pants were lowered, and he immediately felt a small warm tongue pressed against his ass. He took a moment to curse inwardly at the raccoon behind him, and somehow found a way to to eke out a coherent response, "C-Correct p-p-please continue..."

" Yes, well under article 16B, of the Nova Corps guidelines states that..."

With the corpsman on the line back to droning on, Peter whipped his head back, catching a glimpse of his attacker, "Rocket! Uncuff me, You fucking ass!"

Rocket pulled his mouth away from Peter's behind and smirked, making sure he was within the man's field-of-vision. "' _Fucking ass'_ you say? That's a great idea, Quill! Heheh..."

A pang of terror shot through Peter upon feeling a firm, warm, object pressing against his newly exposed ass-cheek. "ROCKET! YOU CAN'T! ARE YOU INSANE!?" His voice was that same hushed shout that he had used a moment ago, probably slightly louder than he had meant for it to be, thankfully the guy on the other end of the call simply continued his spiel.

" Heh, relax Quill. I want to humiliate you, not kill you." Rocket held up a small bottle that looked to be filled with a bright pink, almost glowing liquid. The smaller male leaned in and whispered even softer than they had been.

" The people from planet Xarxias call this the _Nectar of Infinite Divinity._ They say it's the best lubricant in the universe, just this little bottle is worth about **ten times** the price of the ship... Well, _if_ I had actually paid for it, I mean..."

With that evil smirk growing even wider, Rocket popped the cap off of the bottle, and stuck a finger in, and just as his heart was racing, waiting for the raccoon's next move...

" Mr. Load? Are we still connected?"

Peter turned back to the speaker once again, "Ah! Y-Yes! I'm sorry, my connection is uhh... a little unstable!"

" I just need your account of the complication, sir."

Peter was obviously in no state to be trying to describe anything, but Rocket was not really giving him a choice in the matter, "Oh, well... It was a um... Staryx cruiser ship that had been commandeered, and it—AH! F-fucking freezing cold!"

Rocket chuckled inwardly at Peter's surprised yelp, after inserting his finger covered in the apparently ice cold substance into Peter's less-than-receptive entrance, he began wiggling the digit around, smearing the substance inside that tight passage, as the human struggled to maintain any degree of control.

" ' _Cold_ ' Mr. Load?"

" Uh, Y-Yes! The hijackers diverted all of the ship's energy, to try and overload the _-ungh!-_ energy matrix, that um... includes the _-ah!-_ ship's heating system energy... So, it was umm... cold..."

With the raccoon's finger still exploring his insides, Peter's speech was noticeably broken by moans and grunts. With one final pull, Rocket popped his digit out of Peter's ass, and lined himself up as Peter continued to struggle through his speech.

" My, err... _companion_ and I incapacitated the hijackers, and proceeded to sto— _FUUU! S-SO AHH! B-BIG_ —explosion! We stopped the big explosion... We had to— _SHIT! T-TOO DEEP!_ -Deep... we, uh... delved deep into the matrix's - _unngh_ \- programming to stop it from... o-overloading..."

Peter went silent after that, not trusting himself to be able to hold back any further. Thankfully, that seemed to be enough for the corpsman on the other end of the call, "Alright, I think that's all I need. Thank you Mr. Load, we'll contact you if we have anything to follow up with."

Peter nodded. Even though there was no visual contact, he still didn't want to risk speaking, and blurting out something even more suggestive than he already had.

A few moments later, the telltale _click_ was heard from the speaker, indicating that the connection had been broken, and the call had ended, and immediately after, the two did not hesitate to speak their minds.

" AH! FUCK! ROCKET! I-I CAN'T—"

" Heh, you love it, Quill! You LOVE being a little _Star Slut_ for me, don't you? I'm only halfway into you, and it's already driving you crazy!"

Peter couldn't even argue. He didn't know what was in that lube that Rocket had used, but almost 8 massively thick inches of Rocket's cock were simply gliding in and out of his tight passage. It was honestly confusing to the man, he was being stretched far beyond what he even thought was possible, but he was feeling no pain at all, all he was feeling was the pure intensity, and he _needed_ more of it.

" Unngh... R-Rocket, d-don't stop..."

" HAH! You say that like I was planning on it! I ain't stopping until I'm done! And even then, I might keep you like this until the others get back! Unlimited access to this little bitch hole of yours, hearing you moan and beg for my dick! Sounds like a good plan!"

Peter was in no way able to see what Rocket was doing to him, how much he was being desecrated by that giant organ, but he could definitely _feel_ it. Rocket slid in again, and again, feeding a slight bit more of himself into that hungry hole with each thrust.

" You should hear yourself, Quill! Panting and moaning like the slut that you are! I think you're loving this even more than I am! Bet you cum before I do!"

If if Peter was in any state to argue with Rocket, he wouldn't have responded, he actually _was_ getting close. Drips of pre leaked from his completely untouched erection, he was quickly moving towards climax just from the sensations of Rocket's cock rearranging his insides, and surprisingly, the verbal abuse that the raccoon was hurling at him seemed to be helping him along as well.

" Fuck, that's right! Lift that ass! Fuckin...take...it...ALL!"

" AAHHNNNGH!" Peter kept his teeth clenched even through the pleasure scream, as he endured the full force of Rocket's invasion. Sharp furred paws gripped him tightly, threatening to break his skin, tennis ball-sized testicles weighed heavily against his ass, every part of the situation was driving Peter crazy.

" Yeah... You fuckin' cocksleeve... How's it feel...?" Rocket held still, fully sheathed in the human's ass, his speech slightly broken from his heavy breathing. "I guess it's all you're good for anyway, Star _Bitch..._ With that tiny thing between your legs... all you're good for is being a fuckin' cum dumpster!"

Peter was right on the edge. He had never been dominated so much, neither physically, or verbally, he knew Rocket's next thrust would set him off, but oddly Rocket remained still, taking his time, just idling in the deepest recesses of his body, yet continuing his verbal assault.

" How does that feel? I bet you'll be BEGGING for this cock all the time from now on, heh..." With that, Rocket leaned in as close as he could, and spoke in the most smug tone he could imagine, "In-fact... Let's hear it..."

" Huh... Hear it...?" Peter was genuinely confused for a moment, and a giant evil grin spread across Rocket's face as he repeated the request.

" Beg for it, bitch."

Rocket spoke flatly, and Peter froze. His brain was screaming at him to at least hold on to whatever dignity he had left, but every other fiber of his being was urging him to do whatever the smaller male wanted, as long as it meant orgasm.

" Tell me how much you want it, Quill! How much you want to be my little slut! If you want to feel this cock ripping through you again, then you better let me know how much you love me filling up your bitch ass!"

Peter resisted as well as he could, but he was already too close to his breaking point, he even instinctively tried reaching towards his own length to finish himself, despite being well aware off the cuffs impeding his movement, the first moment that he was able to speak, he squeaked the words out.

" P-Please, fuck me..."

" Huh? What was that, Quill? I know you can speak louder than that, at least until I shove my cock down your throat again!"

Peter shut his eyes hard, he knew what Rocket wanted to hear, "Rocket! I need you to fuck me! Please! Tear my ass apart with that monster! I **NEED** to be your personal fucktoy!"

There was a moment of silence, as Rocket simply basked in Peter's concession, "Well, that's what's gonna happen then!"

As he spoke, he slowly drew his hips back, pulling almost entirely out of the man. At least a foot of pre-cum slicked flesh drew free, and then in an instant...

** WHAM **

" OHHHH! G-G-GOD!"

Rocket drove forward with a force that should not have been possible with his small body, spearing the full length of his oversized dick back into its new home, thus pushing Peter of the edge.

Rocket smirked at the strings of cum squirted out, staining the console and floor beneath where Peter stood.

" Heh, told you you'd cum before me. I knew you were a cumslut the first time I saw you! I just had to make you my _personal_ cumslut!"

Peter couldn't even hear Rocket's words anymore, the pleasure for his orgasm was too much, his body trembled with pleasure, and his already tight passage contracted even more, and with the increased pressure against his member, he felt himself nearing his apex as well.

" Ah! You better be ready for this Quill! You're gonna be a cum-filled balloon here in a second!"

Without even a second's delay, Rocket pulled out and jabbed back forward again and again, picking up more speed than he had mustered through the entire endeavor, each individual thrust becoming just as powerful as the one that took Peter to his climax.

" Ohhh, f-fuck... Rocket... It feels... soooo gooooooood..."

" DAMN RIGHT IT DOES BITCH! YOUR ASS BELONGS TO ME NOW! YOU'RE MY SLUT TO USE HOWEVER I WANT!"

As his words became more intense, so did his thrusts, Rocket rammed forward, punctuating his declaration just as his orgasm hit, and he let loose inside of Peter.

Unlike his own orgasm, Quill felt as if a geyser were going off inside of him. With each pulse of Rocket's cock, it felt like a torrent was unleashed, it was only a few seconds before the rush of fluid became too much, and began leaking out, despite the monstrous penis plugging up the hole.

Peter moaned again at the warm feeling suddenly flooding his insides, and streaking down the back the back of his legs. His mind immediately thought back to the orgasm that the raccoon had plastered him with less than 24 hours ago. At the thought of a load that size all being deposited inside of him, he trembled, and actually felt his cock perk back up a little, despite having just cum moments ago.

Rocket's ejaculation lasted far longer than the human's. It was upwards of 45 seconds before it tapered off. Thankfully for Peter, Rocket had began to relax a little, and a good deal of the raccoon's discharge had escaped around erection. As a result, both males were drenched from the waist down, and a puddle of warm white liquid surrounded where Peter stood.

Rocket leaned most of his weight against the human's back, who somehow remained standing through the entire ordeal. As he finally began to soften, he slowly removed himself from the newly loosened tunnel. Surprisingly, Peter was the first one to recover enough to speak.

" So, Rocket... My bed's still kind of... soaked... I was thinking I could bunk with you for a bit...?

Rocket smirked at the unexpected request "Heh, sure. It'll be nice having something to keep my dick warm through the night... but I'm warning you, prank me again, Quill... and I'll fuck you so hard that cum will come out of your mouth..."

Peter smiled, "Can we... just skip straight to that...?"


End file.
